


Gives You Hell

by nakamotosyuta



Series: Demon Yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Mentioned) Blood, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding (mentioned), Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Demon AU, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human Mark, Kissing, Light Angst, Long Tongue, Loss of Virginity, Lowkey Possessive Yuta, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Mark, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spit Kink, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Tattoos, demon yuta, demon yuta is very much into consensual sex, humping, this took me months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: Mark was raised Christian and taught to believe and fear demons. What he didn't expect was for one to come into his life - what surprised him was how much he wanted the demon to fuck him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Demon Yuta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945291
Comments: 23
Kudos: 399





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!! If u follow me on twitter (I'll link it at the end) then u have probably seen my tweets about this fic and know how long it's taken me to write! But it's finally here!!!!!! I'm so proud of this fic and it's a monster of a read so I hope ya'll enjoy my self indulgent ramblings of hot demon Yuta and little human Markie !!!!
> 
> BIG BIG thank you to Chloe for listening to me rant even more about this fic and pls check our her fics too on here she is absolutely incredible, her twit is [@yuyubug](https://twitter.com/yuyubug)
> 
> Enjoy !!!!!

Mark was well aware of the cliché depiction of the demon and angel on each shoulder, the good versus bad tight rope game that people unknowingly play. Yet, that was just the kind of thing you would see in cartoons or movies, exaggerated for comic relief. Mark may have been raised Christian by his parents, put into a religious school from an early age and dressed his Sunday best every week for church, but he takes the whole _angels and demons_ thing with a grain of salt. He may have believed in them as a kid, when their existence was drilled into him to insight fear and more trust in his faith, but now at the ripe age of 21 and moving countries to attend University, Mark has more or less left that part of his life in Canada.

Well, he still prays every night, even if it’s with his hands around a Heineken in a dark club with music so loud it makes his teeth rattle. Needless to say, Mark doesn’t believe in the angels and demons’ spiel he was fed growing up.

That’s why he didn’t see what was right in front of him until it was too late.

* * *

As if fate itself decided, Mark found himself dressing as an angel for a Halloween party that his campus has been thrumming in excitement about for weeks. After a couple semesters under his belt at college and well and truly settled into American life, he enjoyed going to the big parties and the clubs around the city. Mark’s lucky he spent a few years working after high school before applying for college so he’s older than most freshman, leaving him to be the designated alcohol purchaser for his friends. He knows it’s illegal in some shape or form, and when he does so becomes hyperaware of the cross sitting in the hollow of his throat, but Mark ignores it to make his friends happy.

His friends, who are currently pregaming in Mark and Jaemin’s room and probably being way too loud for the RA’s liking. But on Halloween he’s sure the RA is plenty preoccupied with other, drunker students.

“Mark, why didn’t you coordinate with someone?” Jeno asked, sitting beside Mark on the soft leather couch.

“Donghyuck was meant to be the devil but he ended up wanting to match with Renjun,” Mark groused into his drink, the weird mix of alcohol visually unpleasant but providing the gentle buzz he’s after.

They both turned to see Renjun and Donghyuck giggling together in the corner as they prepared tequila shots. They were dressed as a captain and a sailor, the hats sitting crooked on their heads and quickly dropping to the floor as they threw their heads back to down the shot. Jeno rolled his eyes and patted Mark’s knee comfortingly.

“I’m sure there will be dozens of devils at the party,” Jeno grinned, his eyes disappearing as he did, and Mark hummed, taking another sip of his drink. Mark wasn’t usually too into conversing with drunk strangers at parties, preferring to stick with his little group and dance in their own tight circle. Mark tended to just let himself be introduced to, instead of doing the introducing. Preferring people to come to him, rather than seek them out. It has so far given him a rather abysmal number of friends, but he’s incredibly close with the ones he does have.

Downing his drink, Mark decides to put on his Big Boy pants and talk to new people tonight. They would be drunk, he’s sure they won’t remember him making a potential embarrassment of himself. So he gathered his friends, and they walked the short distance off-campus to the specific frat house in the neighbouring block. They barely needed directions, just had to follow the rhythmic thrumming of the bass, or the distant cheering and chatter echoing off nearby buildings.

Once there, Mark sussed out his own outfit again, to make sure he didn’t displace anything while he drank and walked. Given his angel costume, it wasn’t hard to guess what he wore. A white silky button-down that he tucked into white ripped jeans, accessorised with white converse and his cross necklace. To top it off, he had white wings strapped on, the cheap costume occasionally shedding little feather clumps if he moved too vigorously. He curled his black hair into soft waves across his forehead, admittedly since he knew he looked cuter that way.

As they made their way up to the front door, Jaemin came up beside Mark and tucked his pinkie finger into Mark’s, twining them together so they don’t get separated in the crowd. Jaemin grinned at Mark, and they walked through the open front door, immediately having to swerve around a grim reaper and Pennywise chugging Smirnoff like it was water. Mark heard Jeno gag behind him, and chuckled under his breath, following Jaemin’s lead as they pushed their way through the crowds. It was obvious Jaemin had his mind set on the kitchen in order to secure more alcohol, and Mark followed closely behind him, fingers still tightly knit together.

The kitchen was surprisingly quiet, he and Jaemin separating to paw through eskies full of ice and beer cans and bottles. Handing one to Mark, Jaemin grabs his own and cracks it open, immediately downing almost half of it.

“I need to get drunk, I can’t stand being around so many frat boys,” Jaemin grumbled, and Mark nodded in solidarity, fingers quick to open his own can of cheap beer.

Taking a swig, Mark grimaced at the taste and turned around to look for the others.

“Jeno ran into a friend on the way in, and I’m fairly sure Renjun and Hyuck are causing trouble somewhere,” Jaemin sighed, knowing why Mark was looking around.

A bunch of drunk frat boys clamber into the kitchen then, and Mark and Jaemin took that as their cue to leave. They did, hands intertwining again and wandering around the gigantic house – as much as they could given the mass amounts of drunk people filling the entire space. They spotted a set of folding doors leading to the backyard and went out to explore some more, settling on a couple swinging egg chairs suspended from the ceiling of the balcony above them.

Sipping their beers in relative silence, they both took the chance to relax for a moment. For the both of them, being inside a space with that many people – strangers and drunks especially – can get a bit heavy sometimes. Even if they had just gone inside for a moment for a drink, it was enough to want some outside air and a calmer atmosphere. Others seemed to have the same idea, curled around some pillows on the grass, and Mark could smell the acrid scent of weed on the air, not too fond of the smell. Scrunching his nose up, he finished his beer before stomping on the empty can on the ground, reducing it to a pancake size. He kicked it out of boredom, both he and Jaemin watching it skid across the porch before a couple of familiar feet stepped out into the backyard.

“Jaemin, Markie, come play beer pong!” Donghyuck yelled, dragging Renjun with him to stand in front of them. With absolutely zero strength, he gripped onto Mark’s arm and pulled, and Mark huffed before pretending like Donghyuck actually pulled him up.

“Yes! Jaemin, you and Mark are versing us and we’re totally gonna win!” Donghyuck hiccupped mid-sentence and Mark snorted before following them back into the house. In the dining room, there was a ping-pong table set up with crudely drawn circles for the cup formation, and Mark spotted Jeno talking to the pretty Junior girl Yeeun in the corner.

They filled up their cups quickly, around two shots worth in each, and pulled a ping-pong ball from a ridiculous industrial-sized container of balls. Who plays that much ping-pong they need like 200 balls? Jaemin and Mark let Donghyuck and Renjun go first, since they knew they were going to take some time to get any in. Which was the case.

Around halfway through the game, after Mark had sunk in his third ball and cheered with Jaemin, Mark caught a flash of white hair that seemed to glow in the shitty frat house lighting. Blinking, it vanished, and Mark tried to recall just how much he’d had to drink. Fortunately, Renjun actually sunk the ball in and Mark could focus on drinking another cup of the nasty beer, a few drops spilling down the sides of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Wiping it away, he placed the cup with the empties and watched Jaemin throw. He narrowly missed, Donghyuck gloating loudly as if his side didn't have 3 cups left.

Predictably, Donghyuck missed the next shot and blamed it on the wind.

The ball travelled past Mark’s feet and behind him, so he turned and followed it as it bounced along the sticky floor and hit someone’s shiny black shoes. The person bent down, picking it up with pretty and slender fingers, and Mark tilts his gaze up and freezes. Mark definitely wasn’t seeing things before, this is the person he saw with the blonde hair. Except up close, Mark can see how his hair is black on the sides and the blonde is more yellow-toned than white.

“Here you go,” He handed the ball to Mark, who took it with slightly trembling fingers. See, Mark was nothing but weak for good looking men. The massively buff dudes he sees around campus quite frankly scare him, their hypermasculinity off-putting. So Mark tends to like the slim-built, slightly taller guys. No big deal.

But it’s like the guy in front of him walked out of Mark’s ideal fantasies. Not only was it the edgy haircut, but the nose ring and dermal piercing on the top of his cheek. His eyes flitted to his ears and confirmed yes, this hot stranger also had dozens of piercings lining his ears, the dangly ones catching the light as they moved.

Mark realised he should probably thank him, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were blood red, almost glowing in their intensity.

“Oh dude, your contacts are so cool! You really committed to this costume huh?” Mark burst out, tacking on an awkward laugh at the end. The man tilted his head to the side, almost sizing Mark up before he grins himself, but it had a hint of something darker to it.

“Thank you, angel.”

Mark froze at the name, before realising it’s his literal costume. He then really took in the man’s outfit too, a black silk shirt unbuttoned to show a large amount of skin, black skinny jeans and black shoes, and Mark thought he saw a _tail_ behind him. Shaking his head, he lastly noticed the horns that curl back with his slicked-back hair, almost blending into the black regrowth on the sides of his head.

“Oh yeah, the costume. You’re the devil, right? Guess we kinda match then,” Mark needed to stop his brain immediately.

The man chuckled, stepping forward into Mark’s space before putting a soft hand on Mark’s shoulder, turning him 180 towards his friends waiting for him.

“Go on angel, I’ll be cheering you on,” The man whispered into his ear, and Mark felt a full body shiver go down his spine, before his brain moved him on autopilot back to the ping-pong table. Handing the ball to Jaemin, he locked eyes with Jeno who winked at him, then made imitation devil horns on himself with his hands followed by a thumbs up. Mark rolled his eyes, scoffing before trying to focus on the rest of the game. Thankfully, it ended quite soon afterwards, with no surprise that Jaemin and he won. Renjun and Donghyuck really pretended to be mad that they had to drink the leftover cups, but they were so drunk they downed it like water regardless.

Jaemin tugged him away to dance, the makeshift dance floor ripe with drunk frat boys and pretty girls, their makeup smudged around their eyes. Mark may be a gay man, but he always appreciated the work that went into their pretty glittery eyes and sharp eyeliner. Maybe one day Mark could try makeup. Shaking his head, buzzed Mark stored that thought away for sober Mark.

Even if Mark was having fun dancing with Jaemin to the generic pop music and occasional throwback song, Mark subconsciously scanned the room for white blonde hair and blood-red eyes. Sometimes he felt a hot stare on the back of his head, but after swivelling around he is met with nothing but some sweaty guys back – Mark dubs the guy as Chad, from the way he – Chad - shotgunned a beer earlier.

Sooner or later, the singing and dancing caught up to him, and he felt like he would die without a drink then and there. He said as such to Jaemin, who laughed and linked arms with him and trudged through the heavy bodies around them.

In the kitchen they caught their breaths, forgoing the beer and downing multiple cups of water from the questionably clean sink. Panting, Mark crinkles up his cup and throws it on the counter along with the dozens littering the surface.

“Shit, now I have to pee,” Mark groans, legs instinctively squeezing together.

“That’s what you get for guzzling water like that,” Jaemin grins, and Mark pokes his tongue out at him before they go to find a bathroom. After all, they have to stick together.

The downstairs bathroom proves futile, if the drowned out moans from the other side of the door are enough of an indicator. They’re at the bottom of the stairs when Jaemin and Mark get their names called out. Jeno was coming towards them, and Mark whined to remind Jaemin why they were there. He shooed Mark off upstairs, who grinned and took the stairs two at a time in his haste to find a toilet.

It was considerably quieter upstairs, just a few couples here and there having a quiet conversation, one couple further down twined together against the hallway wall. Spotting another room with the crudely drawn bathroom sign on there, Mark twisted the handle and he almost cried when it opened, unlocked. He turned the light on, locking the door behind himself and shoving his pants down.

Washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. His wings were wonky, and he fixed them after drying his hands, feathers stubborn and clinging to his damp hands. Mark cursed, trying to get the feathers off and straightened himself up once he did, tucking his shirt back in and using extra toilet paper to blot the sweat and oil off his face.

Opening the door, he almost runs into the person waiting outside the door, quickly apologising before he realised he recognised the shoes he was looking at. His head snapped up fast enough he felt his muscles complain, but he didn’t care when he finally looked into those red eyes again.

“Oh! Hi, again um- did you need the bathroom? Sorry I took way too long, my stupid wings kept getting feathers all over my hands, and I-“ Mark’s totally _not_ embarrassing rambling was cut off by the man chuckling, a hand coming up to softly touch the edge of Mark’s wing.

Mark frowned but let it happen, frozen and pinned in place by the stranger’s presence.

“What’s your name, angel?” The man asked, pulling Mark from a weird haze, who blinked a bunch before clearing his throat and answering.

“A pretty name for a pretty angel,” the compliment shot through Mark’s body like a bolt of lightning, his back going rigid and he gaped at the man in front of him, before trying to reconnect his brain and mouth. Somehow it disconnected, Mark barely remembering how to speak.

“O-oh, thank you, dude! What’s your name?” Mark wants to slap himself for using _dude_ of all things, but Yuta grins, and Mark follows the way his tongue wets his lips before he speaks.

“I’m Yuta,” he answered, and Mark felt his horny monkey brain start to kick into action.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuta. Did you come here with anyone? Do you go to college too?” Mark asked, and almost thanked his own ability to make small talk after years of going to church, his mom forcing him to converse with a lot of middle-aged people. He guessed some things were worthwhile.

“No, no not quite,” his head snaps to his side, towards the stairs, and Mark steps around him to see what caught his attention, and recognised Jaemin’s head coming up, followed closely by Jeno’s.

“Oh Mark, we thought you’d maybe fallen into the toilet and drowned,” Jaemin grinned, and Mark flushed in embarrassment, turning to apologise once again to the man – Yuta – to find he’s disappeared completely, no trace of him anywhere.

Mark frowned, eyes flitting around and squinting down the dark hallway. By then, Jaemin had approached him and frowned at Mark himself.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin wondered, trying to catch Mark’s wandering eyes.

“He just disappeared, did you see him?” Mark looked at Jaemin, who’s frown deepened.

“No? I just saw you standing up here by yourself, Mark. How much did you drink?” Jaemin cocked his head, smile tugging at his lips as Mark shook his head to clear it.

“Not enough, I think. Let's go,” Mark braved one more look down the hallway and saw nothing, so he shrugged it off for now, instead focusing on acquiring more alcohol.

* * *

A week after the party, Mark has become increasingly more paranoid as the days go by. Around campus, he feels eyes on him or subtle touches on his shoulders or arms, but there is never anyone there. He is constantly misplacing items around his dorm room, and sometimes he’d test himself and take photos of where he left things, but then they wouldn’t end up moving and something else would, and Mark is convinced he’s insane.

Jaemin asks him about it one night when Mark is pawning through his stuff for his Airpods, and Mark pouts before launching himself at Jaemin, resting his head on his lap.

Mark rants to Jaemin about everything – the man he met at the Halloween party, about how attractive he was, and how he feels like something or someone is watching him around the campus, and he literally cannot shrug off the paranoia. Jaemin hummed, running his hands through Mark’s hair and listening to everything Mark spurts without interrupting.

“Do you think you’re stressed because of your workload? And what does that guy at the Halloween party have to do with anything?” Jaemin asked, looking down at Mark.

From this angle, Mark can see right up Jaemin’s nostrils.

“It didn’t feel that way before the party! It might just be a coincidence, but he literally disappeared! What if a ghost is following me, Jaemin? And he’s stolen my Airpods!” Mark is almost wailing at this point, and Jaemin chuckles before soothing Mark again, coaxing him to lay relaxed on the couch.

“Mark, I don’t think a ghost would go to a frat party dressed as the devil, and attach himself to a twink dressed like an angel to steal his Airpods,” Jaemin grinned, and Mark grumbled before punching Jaemin in the stomach lightly.

“I swear I’m going crazy,” Mark huffed, turning over onto his side so he can ball up into the fetal position.

Jaemin hummed, still running his hands through Mark’s hair and trying to coax him out of any sort of panic that might well up.

“Why don’t you try finding him again? Maybe try and talk to him? If he is a ghost or whatever, maybe he’s waiting for you to summon him?” Jaemin suggested, and Mark was going to complain that _that’s not how ghosts work,_ until he thought it more thoroughly.

“How could I do that though? What if I am just crazy?” Mark frowned, turning his head to look back up at Jaemin’s nostrils.

“Well, then you can know you gave it your best shot regardless.”

Mark turned his head back and eventually fell asleep with that idea pinging around his head, Jaemin’s fingers against his scalp helping to drown it out.

* * *

Heeding Jaemin’s suggestion, he came up with the game plan. There was a secluded area in between buildings with a little alcove that used to be another entrance into the building before it was boarded up when the neighbouring building was built just beside it. No one really comes through here since it doesn’t lead to anywhere of importance, just a storage area behind the buildings.

He decided this is the only area he could think of on campus that’s secluded and dark, as he entertains the idea that _ghosts need the dark to appear_.

Mark’s not entirely sold on the ghost theory, but he might as well try anything he can to make him come back.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thinks bitterly, a cold wind whistling through the space between the buildings, and he curls back into the alcove he’s hiding in. _It’s obvious I was just drunk, and the dude walked away like a normal person. Maybe I need glasses._

Either way, Mark brings Yuta to the front of his mind, picturing him at the party, handing him the ping-pong ball, his red eyes, and sharp teeth. Mark tried not to get off track, his mind flitting to the thought of the multiple shiny piercings unwillingly. Softly shaking his head, he tried to keep that image visualised at the front of his mind, softly calling out to him and sending out that energy into the universe. It was oddly similar to how he prays each night, Mark thinks, instantly feeling the similarities of how his thoughts manifest into something that felt physical, tangible.

After a few more beats of normalcy, Mark felt the atmosphere get heavy, feeling the air thicken around him and a chill shoot up from the base of his spine. He risks opening his eyes and stops himself from jumping in surprise. It’s almost like the lights were shut off, the previously normal daylight now dimmed and almost distorted around the edges, and Mark felt almost sick with a sudden rush of fear.

Mark blinked, just the once, and in one moment nothing was there, and the next stood Yuta. Mark wanted to shrink back, his eyes wide and he froze, completely rooted to the spot.

Yuta was _different_ , his aura wasn’t as obvious at the party, but now it was obvious enough that it demanded attention. It made Mark want to run, but it also dragged him in, his curiosity piqued. Without thinking, his hand came up to fiddle with the cross lying on his throat. Yuta’s eyes followed the movement like a hawk, a smirk crawling onto his face. However, this smirk was different from the one he gave Mark at the party. No, this one was more intense, like he wanted to devour him. His teeth were sharper, and this time he had a ring through the middle of his bottom lip.

Yuta wore similar clothing, all black material complimenting his skin and light hair. His black button-up shirt was cropped to show his abdomen, and Mark almost buckled seeing the navel piercing. His pants were tight and leather, and he had a black body harness over his shirt across his chest, and one strapped around his thigh.

Meeting his eyes, Yuta was staring at him, and Mark gulped at his red eyes.

“You finally called for me huh, little angel?” He purred, leaning back against the wall opposite where Mark was, arms crossing over his chest.

“I- Yeah I guess I did. Uhm, are you a ghost? How do you just… appear?” Mark had practiced what to ask Yuta if he ever saw him again, but now his brain was reduced to pure static and he had absolutely no control over what came out.

Yuta laughed, the sound coming from deep within his chest, resonating to sound like a growl.

“A ghost? Is that the best you can think of?” Yuta grinned and cocked his head at Mark. Mark was still frozen still, his fingers clutched around his cross now.

“I’m not sure what to think,” Mark admitted softly, looking down to avoid having to look into Yuta’s eyes anymore. He could see Yuta step forward, coming almost toe-to-toe with Mark, and Mark felt fingers on his chin, and his head was tilted up so he could look into his eyes. Yuta was almost surreal up close, that distortion at the edge of his vision intensifying as he came closer.

“It’s so obvious, Markie. Let that pretty head of yours figure it out,” Yuta narrowed his eyes, his fingers tightening their grip on Mark’s chin.

“Think about the party, angel. About the _costume_ you complimented so much.”

Mark frowned, his vision going fuzzy before he startled. Yuta’s horns were suddenly there, slicked back with his hair like before, and his teeth looked even sharper, eyes redder and skin warmer against his face.

At Mark’s expression, Yuta grinned, leaning closer to Mark’s ear to whisper into it, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin, hand tilting his head softly to the side.

“I know your little Bible mentions me, angel. Maybe reading it will remind you,” he drawls, voice barely above a whisper, before he uses his free hand to grab Mark’s own hand, the one not clutching his cross between their bodies. Mark distantly feels something get placed into his hand, vaguely familiar in shape before Yuta steps back, and Mark feels his brain slowly start to reboot into a functioning level.

“Call for me when you figure it out, angel. Or maybe when you finally quit denying what your mind already knows is true,” Yuta grins, and with a theatrical click, disappears into thin air.

Mark collapses forward, bracing his hands on his knees as he doubles over, panting as though he'd just ran a marathon. He breathes through his mouth, gasping around the air that was almost choking him moments before. The haziness had left his vision, as did the dark hue on the atmosphere, and Mark let his head hang down as that moment replayed in his head on a loop.

Yuta was right. Mark _knew_ in the back of his mind what Yuta was, but couldn’t admit it to himself. He’d spent his entire life growing up with the Church, but he never fully convinced himself about the reality of angels and demons. Damn, maybe he should go apologise to his church leaders back home.

Solemnly, Mark found himself wishing Yuta was just a ghost. That idea was much more appealing than admitting what he really was.

Feeling the weight in his hand again, Mark opened his fist to see his Airpods on his palm, familiar tiger themed case staring up at him.

Mark promptly ran out of the alcove and all the way back to his dorm room - made a little bit more difficult when he realised he was half-hard in his pants.

* * *

“So you’re telling me a _demon_ is following you around and causing you havoc?” Jaemin deadpanned, to Mark, who has burrito-ed himself in his bed. The sweat from the run had dried on his forehead, and his bag lay haphazardly next to his bed from where he threw it in his haste.

His Airpods were thrown into his sock drawer in a desperate bid to quarantine them. From what, Mark has no idea - it just made sense in his frazzled brain at the time. Jaemin had been home, flicking through a gigantic textbook covered with sticky notes when Mark barged in, eyes bugged and breath ragged.

Now, Jaemin was sat on Mark’s bed, next to the cocoon he’d wrapped himself into. Sighing, Jaemin patted what he thinks is the side of Mark’s body, more forceful than he needed to so Mark could feel it through the layers of blanket.

“Do you think I’m cursed? Is that why he’s following me?” Mark asked, more to himself than anything.

Jaemin shrugged and tried to catch Mark’s eyes from where they peeked out from the blanket.

“If he wanted to hurt you, he probably would’ve done so already. Especially if he’s been following you and moving your stuff all this time,” Jaemin’s answer made logical sense, but to Mark, it was just a reminder of what had been happening since the party.

He groaned, trying to roll over but just wiggling around, and he gave up with a huff.

“I have to keep studying, but just yell if you need me to unwrap you,” Jaemin left him with another pat to his side, going back to his desk to rifle through his notes.

Mark felt his eyes close slowly, and he realised that the encounter with Yuta tired him out more than he originally thought. He quickly fell asleep, wrapped up securely in his blanket, and the sound of Jaemin’s scratchy pen lulling him to sleep.

* * *

When Mark woke up he panicked, feeling too constricted that he felt he couldn’t breathe, limbs flailing the best they could. Eventually, he got the covers under his armpits and used that to push himself out of the burrito. He was sweating, hair sticking to his slick forehead and breath rushed. He rubbed a hand down his face sleepily, and stumbled out the bed, grabbing another set of clothes from his drawers without looking, instead trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw the bright red 3:23 AM staring back at him.

He groaned under his breath and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him and switching the light on. He squinted, the light too harsh to his sensitive eyes. Mark blearily turned the shower on, stripping his clothes quickly and throwing them wherever on the cold tile underfoot. The steam was starting to rise, so he stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door behind him and sealing in the heat.

The water washed away all the dried sweat, and his skin turned pink from how hot the water was. Lathering the shampoo in his hair, his eyes fell shut and he unknowingly felt his mind shift to Yuta. He didn’t mean to, the man – _demon, he reminded himself_ – was the biggest issue in his life right now. Normally he’d be worrying about the surprise paper his shitty English lit teacher sets, but now his mind is just on red eyes and platinum hair.

Now, Mark hates to admit it, but he’s a stereotypical Christian boy. He’s never kissed anyone properly, besides a dare with Katie when he was 8 and his mother saw and took away his DS for a month.

So it’s needless to say Mark is a virgin – something he’s not proud of but not particularly ashamed of either. He spent many years thinking he was bisexual and tried to pray it away at first, petrified of his parents or church finding out, until he slowly realised and accepted that he was gay. It probably had something to do with his porn preference, but Mark was dumb and tried to ignore the obvious. But now, in America and surrounded by gay pride and even gayer best friends, he isn’t afraid to be who he is.

And then enter in Yuta – with his dark aura that is almost inviting, his sharp smile and wicked eyes – Mark has to admit he finds Yuta extremely attractive.

_This is a lot for 24 hours,_ Mark thinks as he tips his head back to wash out the shampoo, _first I have to admit Yuta is literally Hellspawn, and now I find him hot. My life is a joke._

The thing is, Mark’s porn preferences have changed drastically over time, ranging from regular gay porn to hentai. He’s not proud of it, but he has a thing for the way monsters and tentacles fuck the people in the videos, and he begrudgingly wishes it was him. He blamed watching Venom when it came out and wondering just _what_ that tongue could do. So _maybe_ he got hard in the cinema at the Venom premiere weekend and then binge-watched hentai for a month straight – _so what?_ And _maybe_ he’d ordered a tentacle shaped dildo online, but that information was between him and his PayPal account.

Mark thinks back to the pretty dermal piercing, and the navel piercing too. Now that Mark has more or less fully accepted his attraction to the literal demon, he lets his mind wander even more. It’s not surprising his dick twitches up in interest when he recalls just how _tight_ Yuta’s leather pants are. He wishes he could bite at each of Yuta’s ear piercings, maybe kiss his dermal piercing on his cheek. He wonders how the lip ring would feel when they kissed, and if Yuta would go down on him. The thoughts streamlining through the forefront of his brain are the reason why his dick is half-hard now, and he is too exhausted to care. Yet, as the water rushes over his ears he swears he hears a chuckle, quiet and emerging from outside the shower cubicle. He stands upright again, and rubs the water from his eyes. For the second time in 24 hours, Mark startles when he sees Yuta. This time, in his dingy dorm bathroom. The pale overhead lighting that washed Mark out made Yuta look ethereal, and Mark belatedly remembered his state of undress.

Though as Yuta moved, Mark frowned. Squinting, he noticed he could see straight through Yuta, since he wasn’t entirely opaque.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mark hissed, trying to keep quiet over the spray of the water. Yuta cocked his head and stepped forward, standing up against the glass and not hiding the slow once-over he did on Mark’s slick body.

“ _You_ called for _me,_ Markie. Did you finally stop denying it?” He grinned, and Mark paused before nodding.

“You’re a demon, aren’t you? And why can I… see through you?” Mark questioned, wholly aware of how much water is being wasted, but he didn’t want to be standing naked and shivering with the water off.

“I’m not really here, angel. Just a projection of myself, if you will. You kinda caught me while I was in the middle of something,” He chuckled, eyes once again dipping down Mark’s body. He was covering himself with his hands but felt so exposed to the demon’s eyes. Mark let his own eyes drift, and saw Yuta was in a loosely tied black robe, thin and threatening to fall off his slim shoulders. But what really caught his eyes were the swirls of black ink on Yuta’s skin, and Mark doesn’t remember seeing any tattoos in the past. His eyes were transfixed, focused on committing the art to memory, and kicked himself for being curious to see more.

“Oh, I’m sorry?” Mark doesn’t know why he said it, but Yuta chuckled at him, eyes losing their fire and almost looking… fond?

“Apology accepted, angel. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to what I was doing. Maybe you should take care of your own little problem there, baby?” Yuta winked, and with a pop and a plume of black smoke, he disappeared.

Mark was stunned, standing there with the water slowly cooling as his shower dragged on. Shaking his head, he turned the water up as hot as it could go now, and quickly conditioned his hair. After lathering up his body with soap he couldn’t ignore the throbbing between his legs anymore and jerked off at record speed, imagining Yuta behind him in the shower, back to chest and slick with water and steam, imagining it was Yuta’s pretty hand jerking him off. He came hard, stifling a groan by biting on his fist. Somehow, Yuta had made him hard twice in a matter of hours.

Dazed, he made his way out the shower, water finally shut off. He slipped on his clothes, shirt inside-out, and collapsed back onto his bed. Pulling his covers up to his chin, he fell back asleep almost instantly, his eyes unable to stay open any longer.

* * *

Weeks passed by in a blur, Mark more or less shoving Yuta into the horny, sealed part of his monkey brain to deal with later. His English lit teacher actually assigned a surprise report, asking for _twenty_ references. Mark dropped his head onto his desk in defeat as he stared at the progress on his laptop. He’d put his student details into the header and stared at the blinking cursor for the past 10 minutes, his brain devoid of any coherent thoughts.

Groaning, he lifted his head back up as Jaemin came in, his backpack making suspicious clinking noises as moved around, kicking the door shut behind him with his heel. As he dropped his backpack on the floor it made a large thud sound, along with more angry clinking.

“What the fuck is in your bag? Sounds like four bottles of Tito’s,” Mark rolls his eyes, and Jaemin grinned before pulling out only _two_ bottles of Tito’s and another two bottles of pink gin.

“The pink gin matches my new hair!” Jaemin exclaimed excitedly, and that’s true, Jaemin did have a small mental breakdown and bleached and dyed his hair bubblegum pink in the bathroom around a week ago. It's faded into a pretty pastel pink, and Mark is kinda jealous – he’s never dyed his hair before. Jaemin did offer to dye some blonde strips onto his bangs but he politely declined as he fixed any spots Jaemin missed with the bleach on the back of his head.

Mark hummed, and his stomach churned at the thought of drinking liquor at three in the afternoon.

“What is it for?” Mark asked, sitting up straight now as he watched Jaemin pile the alcohol onto their small kitchen counter.

“The end of semester party, Mark, what else would it be?”

_Oh yeah_ , Mark was instantly reminded, _in a couple of weeks exams are over._

Mark doesn’t have exams for all his subjects, so he’s not too stressed over them. Most of his classes require major assignments instead of exams. He still has a couple though, but they’re only a fraction of his grade.

“Who’s throwing it this time?” Mark asked, his computer screen going black since Mark hasn’t touched it in so long. He doesn’t bother turning it back on.

“Frat down the street. The ones that always get the shitty beer. That’s why I bought these,” Jaemin grumbled, gesturing vaguely to the alcohol now occupying the majority of their bench space.

Mark knew the place he was talking about. They watered down their beer so it took ten times as long to get buzzed, let alone drunk. Jaemin was definitely the planner of the duo.

“Are you even doing anything, Mark?” Jaemin asked, sitting down on Mark’s bed and leaning back on his hands.

“I just can’t focus enough to start writing this essay,” Mark sighs, staring at his fuzzy reflection in the computer screen.

Jaemin was silent for a moment, seemingly in thought when he piped up with;

“Have you seen Yuta recently?”

Mark reeled. He hadn’t told Jaemin about the bathroom encounter, much too awkward to even think about let alone verbally recount it to his roommate.

“Nah, I think he’s still waiting for me to call him.”

“Fair enough. I don’t really understand how that works, though,”

“Jaemin, we literally just found out demons are real, I don’t think we need to understand the inner workings of demon summoning just yet.”

Jaemin laughed at that, falling back onto Mark’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looks over at Mark, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Do you think he’s gonna possess you?” Jaemin began, and Mark reached over to whack him with a pillow.

“I don’t need to worry about demon possession, Na Jaemin!”

* * *

Mark left his last exam with one thought on his mind: getting blackout drunk on the alcohol that’s been taunting him for weeks. Jaemin finished his exams a few days earlier, redying his hair and getting pink all over the bathroom counter and staining it.

A quick Google told them that nail polish remover would get rid of hair dye stains, so they called Donghyuck over and bribed him with free boba for 2 weeks so he’d lend them his bottle. When he came over, he brought Renjun with him and Mark noticed they both had matching pastel blue nail polish on.

Mark was just trying to revise for his exams and all he could hear was loud complaining from the bathroom, paired with Donghyuck’s maniacal cackling. It took them an hour and a half to clean up all the pink splattered all over the bathroom. How he got hair dye on the ceiling was a mystery.

But that was last week. This week was the end of exam party.

Now, Mark found himself looking into his wardrobe. It was mostly black oversized shirts – ones he normally wears to bed that are so threadbare they are practically indecent. He doesn’t have too many nice clothes since he spends most of his money on takeout and his various TV streaming subscriptions. His Halloween outfit was definitely the nicest thing he’s ever bought and worn. He settles on his ripped blue jeans and one of his nicer black shirts and tucks it loosely into his pants with a black belt threaded through the loops.

He slips on his Converse and Jaemin is already pouring them both shots. Mark’s glad he ate just before otherwise his stomach would be turning after he downs it. The door opens then, and Jeno walks in with a large grin and his own bottle of cheap wine – which is nearly empty. Makes sense with the way his body is swaying and how his smile stays despite the way he trips on nothing as he walks over to them.

“’Jun and ‘Hyuck are on there way over now,” Jeno hiccupped, and took another swig of his bottle. Mark nodded and took his shot, tapping it on the table once before downing it. He scrunched his nose up, coughing as the heat of the alcohol settles into his stomach. Jaemin was already pouring another shot, and Mark shakes his head as he grabs a can of Coke, cracking it open and taking a few long gulps.

Renjun and Donghyuck come in some time between Mark’s third and fourth shots, when his sight is slightly blurry but he still has most of his coordination.

Mark has kept Yuta on the back burner of his mind for the last few weeks, cramming his brain with information for his exams and finishing his assignments. But now, with that all past him, the alcohol is working at making him the only thing he thinks about. He knows he shouldn’t think of him, lest he calls on him and he shows up, but Mark thinks that maybe that’s not such a bad idea. Mark feels a hot flush run down him when he thinks about Yuta standing in the bathroom with him, a mere projection of himself. Wishes he was actually there, and that Yuta would’ve just taken and _taken_ what Mark was so willing to give. Wishes Yuta fucked him in the shower, nice and slow, growling into his ear and gripping his hair tight enough to hurt.

“Mark? Hey, are you listening?” He gets pulled out of his thoughts and has to stop himself from pouting.

“Yeah! Sorry, what were you saying?”

Donghyuck gave him a _look,_ as if he knows exactly what was going through his horny monkey brain just moments before.

“We’re about to head over to the frat, so drink as much as you can,” Jaemin cut in, and Mark nodded, grabbing another can of Coke. He drank a couple gulps and filled up that space with Tequila. Jaemin had long since moved on to drinking his Gin, swigging it from the bottle like it was water. He didn’t want to have to deal with a hungover Jaemin tomorrow, but it looks like he's going to.

They didn’t leave for the frat for another half an hour after that, losing track of time and drinking more. Renjun was the least drunk one there, only on his third mixed drink. He tended to prefer to stay only slightly buzzed so he could look after anyone who needed it. Namely, Donghyuck.

As they were walking out of the dorm into the warm air, Mark was slapped with a sense of reality. He could see Yuta again just by calling for him. _Maybe if I find an empty room somewhere I can call for him,_ Mark thinks, nearly tripping over the sidewalk, _and I can see him again._

Jaemin sidled up beside Mark on their short walk and nudged him with an elbow.

“Are you okay? You look kinda pale,” Jaemin points out, head cocked to the side.

_Yeah it’s because all the blood left my face and is now in my dick,_ Mark thinks.

“I’m fine, just kinda nervous I guess,” is what actually comes out of Mark’s mouth, albeit slurred.

“If _he_ shows up? I bet it doesn’t help that you’re drunk, Markie,” Jaemin chastises, and Mark pouts and leans against Jaemin the best he can when they’re both walking and drunk.

“I know, I’ll try my best,” He lies, and they round the corner to the block the frat is on. Like before, they can hear the music from a mile away. Mark begins to feel a sense of déjà vu, except without the annoying straps of his angel wings digging into his shoulders.

Like before, they got split up fairly quickly, with Jaemin and Jeno sticking with him to find more booze. The beer is as watered down as predicted, and they chugged their drinks with disdain.

Jeno runs off to find his friend Taeil who apparently hooks him up with the best weed on campus, and Jaemin and Mark just make their way to the makeshift dance floor. The DJ seems to be playing some random party Spotify playlist, judging by the way he’s making out with a random girl behind his MacBook Air propped up on a trestle table.

Mark is still buzzed from their pregaming, and he and Jaemin are soon joined by Donghyuck and Renjun. The four of them dance together, singing along to the mix of early 2000s music and current pop that really don’t blend well. Donghyuck and Renjun cup each other’s faces and sing-yell at each other until they resort to making out right beside them, and Jaemin rolls his eyes before grabbing Mark’s hands and pulling him around in a weird faux dance attempt. Mark laughs regardless, drunk and blissed out on the high he gets when he dances.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back!” Mark yells into Jaemin’s ear, who gives him a thumbs up and a smile, before he wrenches Donghyuck and Renjun apart to dance with them.

Mark pushes his way through the throng of people, finally feeling like he’s able to breathe when he makes it out and he’s greeted with cooler air. Like before, he walks up the stairs to find the quieter bathroom and it’s thankfully open. He does his business quickly and fixes himself up in the mirror.

_Okay just find an empty room, call for him and ask him to fuck you,_ Mark tells himself, _super easy._

He sets his shoulders back and gives his reflection a wink for confidence, before strolling out into the hallway and inconspicuously look for a room. Around half were locked – understandable.

But he found one near the end that looked unoccupied – bare mattress and no real furniture – and shut and locked the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, back pressed to the door that vibrated with the loud bass of the music. Mark moved to the bed, sitting on the edge before hanging his head down. He shut his eyes, thoughts swirling in his drunken haze but pinpointing towards Yuta. Calling for Yuta was almost easy now, the familiar pull he feels and the change in atmosphere, the way he puts out his energy and feels it gather around him. The slight shift in that energy causes him to look up, eyes open and searching. The room was dark but he could still clearly see the silhouette standing by the door where Mark stood just moments before.

Mark gulped, heart beating fast – _too fast_ – but he ignored it to take in Yuta instead. He was _stunning._ Mark couldn’t believe he used to be scared of him.

Yuta had changed his hair to dark brown with pretty golden highlights, the dark hair contrasting with his pale skin. Pale skin covered in tattoos, black swirling ink covering his entire right arm and hand. He wore a sleeveless shirt, the material loose and flowed like water over his torso as he moved.

_Wait he’s moving?_ Mark’s monkey brain supplied, before realising that yeah, Yuta is standing right in front of Mark. From this height, Mark’s eyes are at Yuta’s waist. Mark licks his lips as his brain flicks to the memory of the navel piercing he knows Yuta has.

“You finally called for me, huh little angel?” Yuta began, and Mark inhaled, nodding.

Yuta brings his hand up, cupping around Mark’s chin and tipping his head up to really meet his eyes. His fingers are adorned with rings and the cold metal nearly causes Mark to flinch, but doesn’t with the tight grip he has on his jaw. Yuta’s eyes are dark, and the way he gazes down at Mark makes desire furl in his stomach. Mark feels insistent pricking on his skin, and notes that Yuta has _claws._

Yuta tips his head back and inhales loudly, and Mark watches as his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows around nothing, head snapping back down to stare at Mark, this time a smirk pulling at his lips. He leans down into Mark, face coming close enough he can feel his breath fan out across his skin. Centimeters apart, Mark can see the red in his dark eyes more easily, eyes flittering between the dermal piercing on the top of his cheek and his nose ring to avoid the dark gaze. His hand is still cupping Mark’s jaw, and his thumb moves to swipe gently over his cheek, close to his lips. Mark catches his breath, completely still as Yuta touches him. Yuta cocks his head, leaning into Mark’s neck and inhaling again.

“Hmmm,” He hums, and Mark’s eyes widen, gaze fixed on the demon before him.

“You smell aroused, little angel. Is it because of me?” Yuta drawls, voice deeper as he pulls back to stare at Mark again.

Mark nods, brain full of static as he registers the feeling of his half-hard length straining in his jeans. His gaze unintentionally flicks down towards it, and Yuta catches that, his own eyes going down and lingering on Mark’s lap. Mark belatedly uses his hands to cover it, gulping around the growing nerves.

“Do I arouse you, Markie? I thought you were afraid of me,” Yuta’s eyes finally flicked back up at Mark’s, and his eyes were bleeding red now, gaining that inhuman glow.

“I- I wanted to be afraid of you,” Mark confessed, and Yuta grinned, and Mark inhaled upon seeing the fangs up close, but took that as a sign to continue, “But I figured if you wanted to kill me, you would’ve already. Plus _you’rekindareallyhot.”_ Even if Mark rushed that last bit Yuta understood it, judging from the way his eyes slant as his grin grows darker.

Without missing a beat, he turns Mark’s head to the side and licks Mark’s cheek from jaw to just under his eye.

Reflexively, Mark pulled back from the grip Yuta has on his chin, eyes wide. Yuta didn’t seem perturbed at all, tongue flicking out to lick his lips and grinning around the taste.

_The taste of my skin,_ Mark’s brain static feeds him, and Mark can’t help the whimper that escapes him.

Yuta catches the sound, eyes narrowing on Mark before he moves as smooth as a cat stalking it’s prey, crawling onto the bed around Mark, pushing him back with a gentle but firm hand. He cages himself around where Mark is now lying down, Mark’s hair fanning out around him and eyes wide. Yuta’s hands are on either side of his head, his knees bracketing his hips. He couldn’t move even if he tried.

Yuta’s hair was falling forward into his face, and Mark noticed that he had stopped concealing his horns since they blend in more with his dark hair.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Markie?” Yuta asked, that stupidly sexy smirk still on his face. His tongue licked his lips again, and Mark noticed it was more pointed and slimmer than normal. Mark shook his head, eyes locked on Yuta’s mouth and eyes, not knowing where to look.

“Would you like to kiss me, Mark?”

Mark nodded, pleas slipping from his mouth eagerly, wanting, and desperate for it. Yuta gave him one more grin, this time his eyes growing softer as he leans down to kiss Mark. Mark feels him grin into the kiss, the sharp teeth biting into his bottom lip, causing Mark to whine. He loses all sense of himself as he kisses Yuta, his hands frantically latching onto Yuta’s shoulders, arms pulling Yuta onto himself more firmly.

He’s not sure where the sudden burst of confidence came from but he’s not mad, glad to feel Yuta pressed up against him as the demon licks his lips and swallows down Mark’s whines. The alcohol burning through his body is most likely to blame.

“Mark, if you keep making those sounds,” Yuta trailed off, pulling away slightly to look back at Mark. He sits himself down onto Mark’s hips, who can’t help but buck up into the pressure. Mark startles when he feels Yuta’s own hard length through his pants, and Mark whines again, arms pulling Yuta back into a kiss. Yuta chuckles at Mark’s eagerness, kissing Mark again without complaint. This kiss was deep and consuming, almost like Yuta wanted to draw every breath out of Mark’s lungs, body grinding against Mark’s as he moves.

His tongue slips inside Mark’s mouth, and Mark welcomes it with fervour, wanting to taste as much of Yuta as he could. What he doesn’t expect is the tongue to slither down his throat much further than anyone can humanly reach, and Mark gags without warning, hands pushing Yuta back by the shoulders softly.

Mark coughs a couple of times, head turned to the side before he frowns at Yuta, who looked smug sitting upright on Mark’s hips.

“What- the fuck?” Mark eventually got out, hands propping himself up on the bed.

Yuta doesn’t reply, just opens his mouth for his tongue to slither out to Mark’s complete and utter shock. It was around a foot long when he stopped, coiled and slick. Mark felt his length twitch in his pants, and he knows Yuta felt it too judging him his deep chuckle. He retracted his tongue till the tip was left out, where there was a split he didn’t even notice. The first few inches of his tongue were forked – _like a snake,_ Mark thinks – and Mark lets out a choked groan.

“You like it, angel?” Yuta drawls, tongue now hidden away, grinding down on Mark’s trapped length, causing Mark to wheeze and grab Yuta’s hips.

Yuta hummed, head tilted to the side as he gazed down at Mark.

“Maybe you’d prefer something else down your throat, Markie?” Mark felt the wetness spread in his pants before he even registered that he came. He groaned, high pitched and wanting as he shuddered and bucked up into Yuta.

If Mark didn’t know any better, he’d say Yuta looked shocked, but hid it behind his signature smirk and sharp eyes.

“Oh my, you’re a little deviant aren’t you angel? Coming from the thought of me in your throat, huh?” Yuta leaned down again, teeth nipping at Mark’s ear before his tongue soothed over the bite. “Didn’t know you’d be so needy, but I can’t lie baby, it turns me on.”

Yuta pushed his own length down against Mark’s body, and Mark groaned at the oversensitivity his surprise orgasm caused. Yuta was grinding dirty circles on Mark and biting around and at his ear, eventually moving down his neck to leave a bunch of blooming red marks on his neck and collarbones.

“I’m not a sex demon, angel, so you’re gonna have to tell me what you desire. I can’t read you like they can,” Yuta drawled, his voice right up against Mark’s ear, breath cooling the spit slicking his skin.

“I just want you,” Mark begged, his hands still gripping Yuta’s hips, desperate, “Want you to fuck me hard like- like you’re using me.”

Yuta blinked at him before he smiled softly, hand coming up to wrap around Mark’s neck, pushing on him gently to get him to lie down again. He followed Mark down, hand still around his neck - this way he could grind his length onto Mark’s abdomen easier.

“Want me to corrupt you, little angel? You’d let a demon fuck your little virgin hole, huh? Are you that desperate?” Yuta’s words sent zings of pleasure down Mark’s spine, his throat bobbing around a groan against Yuta’s palm. Mark’s eyes followed the tattoos up Yuta’s arm in an attempt to control the horny thoughts swirling around his inebriated brain, but it didn’t help control his dick from getting hard again.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, I want you so bad,” Mark whined, his length hardening against Yuta’s backside where it incessantly grinds down onto him.

“I know, baby, I know. But I won’t do it when you’re drunk and your friends are waiting for you. Especially not in a frat house on a bed without sheets.” Yuta’s voice was final, his tone serious, and Mark whined, about to argue before the hand on his neck tightened and Yuta’s eyes grew darker, less playful.

“You will listen to me, Mark, if you want to get what you want.” He said, hand sliding down from his throat to his chest, holding him down more firmly. By putting his weight on his hand, he lifted his hips, the friction disappearing from his aching dick. Mark was going to complain again but realised he wanted to be _good_ for Yuta. So he stayed mum, his eyes pleading with Yuta silently instead.

“I have to leave now, angel, but I’ll give you a little parting gift before I go,” He grinned, that smugness back in the pull of his lips before he unzipped Mark’s jeans and plunged his hand into his boxers - thankfully, sans claws.

“No, wait-!” Mark groaned, his hips bucking up into Yuta’s hold around him. He knew Yuta’s hand would get covered in come and it made the slide slick and wet, Yuta forming a perfect hole for Mark to fuck into. His hips stuttered as he thrust into the welcomed heat, even if the sane part of his brain is grossed out.

“That’s right baby, come for me,” Yuta whispered, his thumb moving to swipe at his slit, and Mark froze, back bowing as much as it could against Yuta’s hand on his chest, and came in his boxers for the second time. This time, Yuta’s hand was gripping his cock perfectly, the wet heat of it pushing him over the edge.

“That’s it, good boy,” Yuta purred, his hand leaving his boxers before coming up to lick at the come left on his fingers, and Mark groaned, head falling back onto the mattress, unable to watch anymore.

“Thank you for such a riveting time, angel. Next time, be sober and ready for me, okay?” And with that, he leans down to kiss Mark again, sucking on Mark’s tongue before he vanished, Mark left alone but stunned and sated.

He took a few moments to catch his breath, before zipping up his jeans and sitting up, head spinning and brain barely keeping up. He felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket and saw Jaemin was calling him, and sighed as he pressed the accept call button.

“Where the hell are you, I’ve sent you like 50 texts,” Jaemin complained immediately, and Mark sighed, hands clammy around his phone.

“Sorry, I’ll come to you now, where are you?”

He hangs up quickly after Jaemin tells him he’s outside consoling a sick Donghyuck and to _get your ass out here now._

Mark pokes his head out the door, making sure no one is nearby before he leaves the room. He runs to the bathroom again – which is still empty – and locks the door before clambering over to the mirror above the vanity. Mark pales when he sees his reflection.

His hair is a mess but that’s easily fixable and no one looks sideways at a drunk kid with messy hair. What they _will_ notice however is the ring of hickies from below his ear to the other side of his neck. _It kinda looks like a collar,_ Mark thinks, _one I can’t take off._

Just that thought makes Mark groan, but then he remembers he has to see his friends and explain who or what mauled him. Shaking his head, he decides to just splash his face with water instead. He then takes a couple minutes to clean the mess he’d made in his underwear, since drying come is not pleasant at all.

In a few minutes he’s out the back of the frat house, looking around for his friends when he spots the familiar head of bubble-gum pink hair. Jaemin sees him and waves him over before he goes back to rubbing Donghyuck’s back. Donghyuck, who had obviously drunk way too much again and was sitting beside a puddle of vomit, but now had his head on his knees.

“Mark! Where have you been?” Jeno asking, standing up and looking sober in comparison to their friend.

“I ran into a friend and got talking, sorry,” Mark lied through his teeth, trying to look sheepish as he kicks at the grass at his feet.

“Oh who was it? Was it Johnny? I think I saw him here,” Jeno questioned, but Mark’s head was swirling with the memory of Yuta. Of his tongue, his blood-red eyes and the way his hand felt around his length. The heat of his hand on his neck or the way he ground against him, his tongue sliding down his throat – _no don’t get hard again, you idiot._

Mark nodded, going along with Jeno, and he misses the weird look Jaemin gives him.

They have to cut their party time short and carry Donghyuck to his dorm room. It’s in a couple buildings down from Mark and Jaemin’s so it takes longer than normal to get home, but once he trudges inside and kicks his shoes off, Mark falls back against the bed.

Carrying home an annoying loud drunk who wants to go for a random sprint in the opposite direction is not easy. Mark’s feet were hurting, but he had pretty much completely sobered up.

“Mark, you didn’t see him, did you?” Jaemin asked suddenly, standing by Mark’s bed while he grabs pajamas. Mark sighs and decides he can’t lie to Jaemin.

“Yeah, he popped up while I was upstairs and we talked…” Mark trailed off, not wanting to disclose much else. Jaemin peers at him, his eyes narrowed as he takes Mark in. Mark freezes when he remembers the red marks littering his neck but Jaemin doesn’t seem to notice them. Mark frowns as Jaemin moves to the bathroom to shower without saying much else, until he turns around in the doorway.

“You just talked?” Jaemin asked, before ducking into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running was drowned out by Mark’s internal monologue, which was yelling at him to tell Jaemin what had happened – _just a PG version, of course._

Mark got ready for his own shower while his brain was running a mile a minute, deciding what to tell Jaemin once he got out of the shower.

Too quickly, Jaemin stepped out of the bathroom, smelling of his honey bodywash and mint toothpaste. He gave Mark a look before Mark ducked into the bathroom. Mark showered robotically, moving through the motions without giving them too much thought. Once he was done and his teeth were brushed and the taste of Yuta had left his mouth, he left the safety of the bathroom to see Jaemin sitting cross-legged on his bed, phone in hand.

Mark settled onto his own bed, fingers picking at the fluff on his blanket before looking up to meet Jaemin’s expectant look. Jaemin cocked his brow, and Mark had to remind himself that his friend wants what is best for him.

“We hooked up,” Mark blurted, and Jaemin’s jaw dropped before a shit-eating grin split his face.

Jaemin hopped off his bed and jumped on Mark, shaking him so much he felt his brain rattle in his skull.

“Oh my god, how could you keep something like that away from me!” Jaemin wailed, being much too loud for three in the morning. Mark had to quiet him down with promises of telling him what happened, and finally he settled down with his hands squishing Mark’s cheeks.

“Tell me everything!”

So he did.

Albeit a less R-rated version, but he told Jaemin what he could. His neck and chest got increasingly redder as he spoke, the flush ending at his ears. Jaemin listened with absolute rapture, not interrupting except to make excited noises or giggle at Mark’s obvious embarrassment.

“And then he just left and told me to call him again when I was sober,” Mark finished, hands fidgeting where they rest on his knees.

Jaemin hummed, seemingly processing the large amount of information he just received, hands clasped together over his chest.

“So he doesn’t want to kill you, and respects you enough to want full sober consent?” Jaemin finally spoke, and Mark nodded, expectant of what Jaemin thinks.

“ _Please_ tell me you’re gonna do it. Do _him_ I mean,” Whatever Mark expected him to say, it wasn’t that.

“What- really?” Mark was dumbfounded at this point.

“Yeah! I’ll go to Donghyuck’s for the night so you can get it on with your sexy demon, okay? I’ll even message him right now!” The pink hair flashed out of his vision as Jaemin practically fell off his bed to get his phone, and Mark sat in a stupor on his bed.

“Ya Na Jaemin!”

* * *

Donghyuck was hungover the next day and didn’t answer his phone, so that left an extra day for Mark to worry about his encounter with Yuta. But the next night, as Jaemin packed his overnight bag and was excitedly chattering about how Mark was ‘becoming a man,’ Mark was nervously twirling his cross on his necklace. If he wasn’t damned to an eternity in Hell now, surely he would be after this night, right? Mark was deep in thought, eyes unfocused as he tried to wrap his mind around the reality of what was going to happen.

He knew he wanted to sleep with the demon, that much was obvious. The speed in which Yuta injected himself into Mark’s life was giving Mark whiplash, and with absolute ease as well. It shouldn’t have been this easy, right? Demons aren’t meant to just… show up and ‘befriend’ humans. At least, he definitely never heard of anything like that growing up in the Church. Maybe Yuta was just bored – that seemed more believable than searching for cute boys at frat parties.

Regardless, Mark couldn’t deny the excitement thrumming through him like electricity – strong enough to dampen the nerves rolling in his abdomen. Jaemin bid him farewell at the door, bag slung over his shoulder, and a devious smirk on his face. Mark waved him goodbye after Jaemin wished him a cheerful ‘ _good luck, Markie! Get that demon dick!’_

Mark took all of 10 seconds to gather himself and head to the bathroom, grabbing a big comfy shirt and shorts and closing the bathroom door with a resounding _click._

The warm water of the shower helped to calm him down a bit more but didn’t prevent the growing arousal that made him grow increasingly hotter. He sped through washing his hair and lathering himself with his favourite citrus body wash, but spent the majority of his time cleaning himself for Yuta.

Mark flushed with dual embarrassment and arousal as he fingered himself in the shower, hand close to cramping from the angle and slick with lube. He avoided his prostate on purpose, trying to not come too close to the edge before anything even happens, his dick only half-hard by the time he steps out of the shower and towels off. He slips on his clothes, the shirt big enough to hang down from his neck and display the row of love bites lining his collarbones and throat. Mark pressed on one lightly, recalling the too-sharp feeling of Yuta’s teeth against his skin and his tongue. Just the thought of Yuta’s tongue sliding down his throat was enough for Mark’s knees to buckle, hands shooting up to catch himself on the counter. His breath rattled on a sigh, this time holding himself up and grabbing the lotion from under the sink.

There is nothing quite like shaving your legs and putting lotion on, Mark thinks, hands smoothing over the soft skin of his thighs with the moisturizer. He wiped any excess from his hands onto his arms and brushed his teeth, gargling on mouthwash after in an attempt to do the most for Yuta. _Since it’s my first time it has to be special, right?_ Mark tells himself, and nods at his reflection once he was done.

He settled back onto his bed, damp hair wetting his pillow as he makes sure the lube is on his bedside table. Once Mark was happy with everything, he once again ignores his nerves and focuses on his excitement and arousal, recalling the familiar pull of energy with ease required to summon Yuta. Yuta, who is now sitting on the end of Mark’s bed with a soft smile on his face.

Mark sits up, his own smile growing on his face – along with a deep flush as he recalls what happened last time he saw the demon.

Yuta leaned forward, inhaling deeply through his nose again and giving Mark a more excited grin.

“You listened to my instructions, good boy,” The praise zings through Mark’s body straight to his dick, the endearment rattling around his brain.

Mark gravitated towards the demon, leaning forward so they were both leant towards each other, close enough to touch but not to kiss. Yuta reaches a hand up and pets Mark’s damp hair, nails scratching soothingly at his scalp.

“I want- wanna be good for you, Yuta,” Mark confessed, since he knows Yuta wanted him _sober and ready._

Yuta hummed, hand sliding from Mark’s hair to his cheek, where he cupped it and ran his thumb along the flushed skin. Mark tilted his head into the hand, lips searching and kissing the pad of his thumb where it rested against his mouth. Yuta smiled, eyes flickering red and thumb pulling Mark’s bottom lip down and then slipping inside his mouth. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut, head moving forward to take Yuta’s thumb into his mouth, tongue working and cheeks hollowing to suck on the appendage.

Mark opened his eyes half-way, just to see Yuta’s reaction, who had lost the smile and was staring at Mark with a growing intensity in his eyes. Mark really tried to nail in the coffin and whined around the finger, bobbing his head slightly.

Yuta growled, pulling his slick thumb out and sitting back. He stood up, fingers quick to unbutton his shirt. Yuta was dressed considerably simpler this time, simple black silk shirt with black skinny jeans and shiny black shoes. No crazy leather harnesses or garters this time. Mark kind of missed them, missed how they showcased Yuta’s slim body and accentuated his muscles in some areas, but Mark wasn’t disappointed when Yuta slipped his shirt off, where it dropped to the floor with a soft sound.

Yuta had his entire right arm covered in tattoos right down to the fingers, and they travelled onto his chest and torso as well. They were almost alive, moving with Yuta’s muscles as he shrugged his shirt off. His other arm was bare, but Mark’s eyes were drawn to the twin sparkles in Yuta’s nipples, pierced with plain silver barbells. That, paired with the navel piercing, was enough for Mark to clench his legs together in anticipation.

God, Yuta was so pretty. He couldn’t believe he didn’t suspect Yuta to be otherworldly right at first glance. It's like he crawled right out of Mark’s fantasies and aimed straight for his dick.

“Like what you see, angel?” Yuta grinned, the familiar dark grin coming onto his face as he moved back onto the bed after kicking his shoes off.

“Y-yeah, I really do. You’re my walking wet dream,” Mark’s brain had lost its filter, but Yuta just chuckled at his confession.

“I’m glad to hear that, baby. I changed my appearance each time I saw you, you know. I saw what got your heart racing – all for you, my pretty thing,” Yuta cooed, this time crawling over Mark and caging him in just like he did at the party.

“You did it for me? Why?” Mark questioned, his tongue coming out to lick his lips, Yuta’s eyes following him like a hawk.

Yuta leaned forward, mouth right next to his ear, “because I knew I was going to have you the moment I saw you at that party, a pretty little angel begging for corruption.” Yuta drawled out, tongue coming out to lave over Mark’s ear, teeth catching on his earrings, “I could smell your purity and I knew I had to do whatever I needed to, to make you mine.”

Mark flushed red, a groan leaving his chest at the possessive language and the deep tone of Yuta’s voice. That, paired with the tongue slicking up the side of his head, he couldn’t help but buck up into the air between him and Yuta.

“Please fuck me, Yuta, please,” Mark whined out, sick of waiting, and Yuta shushed him with a quick kiss to the side of his lips.

“I’ll give you what you want, angel, don’t worry. I want to take my time with you, break you apart piece by piece until you’re incoherent with nothing but me on your mind,” Yuta pinned him with a look so dark and wanting that Mark had to squeeze his eyes shut, hands moving on their own to palm at his hard length.

Unsurprisingly, Yuta caught his hands before he could touch himself, and pinned them above his head. Mark felt the pinpricks on his skin from Yuta’s claws, an obvious warning to keep his hands there _or else._

Yuta stared down at him, body still hovering over Mark’s before leaning down and giving him a proper kiss. By proper, it was more consuming, the demon wasting no time and licking into Mark’s mouth easily, swallowing down all of Mark’s needy noises. This time however the kiss remained normal, Yuta’s tongue feeling like anyone else’s – but Mark wanted that feeling again. That feeling of it sliding down his throat and causing him to gag. He craves that full feeling, and he throws away any lingering embarrassment and hesitation. Pulling back, he gave Yuta his best puppy-dog eyes and pouted a little, a string of spit connecting their lips together.

“Fill my throat, please – I need it again,” Mark begged, hands still held above his head by one of Yuta’s clawed ones. Yuta’s other hand was anchored next to Mark’s head, holding him up as he giggled – fucking _giggled_ – at Mark’s shameless begging.

“Hmmm does my little angel want his holes filled, huh? Do you think you deserve it, baby boy?” Yuta mocked, his fangs extending and eyes glowing as he stared down at Mark like a predator about to consume his prey.

“Yes! Yes, I’ve been so good! Prepared myself and got nice and wet for you, Yuta!” Mark was beyond any point of shame, body thrumming with arousal and need for the demon above him.

“Then I guess I have to give my angel what he needs, don’t I?” He didn’t give Mark any time to answer before he leant down and kissed Mark again, growling low in his chest and sucking on Mark’s tongue. Mark, who was completely at Yuta’s mercy here, hands bound and body caged by the demon.

Yuta kept going like that for a little while, before Mark felt his jaw shift and his tongue get slimmer, the two forks at the end flicking out and tickling the roof of Mark’s mouth. Mark slumped against the bed, completely giving up control of his body and handing it to Yuta. Yuta would have felt any remaining tension leave Mark’s body, because he removed the hand holding Mark’s own to grasp Mark’s jaw and hold him in place as his tongue slowly slithered down his throat.

Mark felt his eyes roll back into his head as it slowly moved down, Yuta obviously trying to avoid making him choke. It was almost entirely down his throat, and Mark’s certain the movement would show on the outside too. He would cup his hand around his throat to feel but his body is so lax he doesn’t even have the strength.

Yuta stayed like that, tongue filling up his oesophagus and Mark made the mistake of swallowing around it, causing it to shift, making Mark choke. Yuta retracted his tongue almost instantly, that pressure leaving his throat quickly, letting Mark cough from the intrusion.

Yuta leant back and petted Mark’s hair, soothing him as the coughs wracked his body.

“So good for me, angel, if we keep practising then I might let you take something bigger in there,” Yuta said such filthy things with ease, the things which go straight to Mark’s dick, which is straining against his shorts and undeniably wet.

Yuta gave him one more peck before he removed himself entirely from Mark’s body. His hands pushed up Mark’s shirt to his chest, fingers skimming over the soft skin of his abdomen before clutching onto the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down and off in one motion. Mark groaned, his length slapping up against his stomach and leaving a trail of slick from where he’d leaked. It was flushed and red, denied any stimulation for so long. Yuta’s hands were careful with the claws as he held Mark’s thighs and moved them apart, using his hold to pull Mark down closer to him. Mark groaned at the demon pulling him around so easily, his legs falling apart easily around Yuta’s body.

“So pliant and pretty, spread out for me,” Yuta mumbled to himself, hands moving over Mark’s soft and smooth thighs before his thumbs reached down to pull his cheeks apart. The excess lube made a lewd squelch sound at the motion, Yuta humming in satisfaction as he took the scene in. Mark, flushed and pretty, already panting and needy for Yuta. Someone so pure and warned of demons his entire life, begging to be fucked and used by one. It made something dark and possessive unfurl inside of him, something that longed to consume, devour and _own_ the human laid out in front of him. The logical side of his mind reminded him that, although his human wants to be ruined and used, he can’t risk hurting him accidentally. So, he knows he needs to prepare his body thoroughly for what it’s about to go through. But he couldn’t deny the darker side that just craves the human, so he knows he needs to balance those two sides of himself.

He ignores Mark’s dick, instead moving to lie down on his front, head between Mark’s thighs and hands still holding them apart.

Mark used his remaining strength to lift his head, groaning when he saw Yuta nestled between his spread legs.

“C’mon- want you to fill me up,” Mark slurred, his brain working on overdrive through the abundant arousal to form a coherent sentence.

“Have some patience, my little Markie, good boys wait quietly,” Yuta chastises, his gaze locked on Mark’s wet hole.

He laughs to himself, since Yuta has little to no patience for the things he wants. And what he wants right now is to fuck the human mercilessly, ruining him for anyone else, show him that no one will make him feel as good as Yuta does. He pushes that thought back for later, now just wanting to focus on preparing his human’s body.

He keeps one hand where it was to hold him open, the other retracts his claws and rubs against the hole, fingertips coming back slick. Yuta approves of the amount of lube, but still reaches over Mark to the bedside table to grab the bottle there. He slicks his fingers up quickly, before moving back to the way he was, holding Mark open and now slicked fingers rubbing against him. Mark was whining, hips twitching as he held himself back from pushing down on the fingers.

Yuta pushed those two fingers in then, right up to the knuckles, punching a moan out of Mark’s body. His dick twitched where it lay, more precum leaking from the tip and settling in the dip of his abdomen. He was such a lithe thing, the human, and Yuta wondered if his length would show up on the outside of Mark’s body like his tongue did in his throat. Well, he will find out soon regardless, and started moving his fingers. He started slow, testing it out and gauging Mark’s reactions. Mark was rutting down against the fingers, the foreign feeling of someone else being inside him arousing him even further. Yuta crooked his fingers, searching for that spot inside him that Mark always missed, and scissored the fingers as well to stretch him further.

When Yuta’s fingers dragged along his prostate for the first time, Mark’s back arched up instantly, cock releasing all over his stomach untouched. His mouth opened on a silent scream, his head pushed back against the pillows and hands finally moving down to grasp at Yuta’s hair. He didn’t think about Yuta’s orders of not moving, couldn’t think _at all_ as Yuta kept rubbing against his prostate, pressure unrelenting and soon verging on oversensitive and painful as those fingers didn’t move.

“Yuta, Yuta, stop – hurts,” Mark whined out, one hand staying tangled in Yuta’s hair and the other lower to try and clasp Yuta’s wrist. Yuta seemed unbothered, fingers still moving inside him and Mark felt another surge of come leave his cock, and belatedly realised he was still hard from coming untouched.

The demon finally pulled back, fingers leaving his hole with an obscene noise, and Mark’s hands fell to his sides as he panted through the high leaving his body.

“Was that good, angel?” Yuta asked, his tone mocking – he _knew_ it was good, but loved to hear the human actually say it, “Was that the first time anyone’s ever fucked your hole?”

Mark was struggling to put words together, and Yuta’s mind flashed with a hint of worry before it went away as Mark smiled dreamily, his eyes glazed and mind slipping into a headspace of pleasure.

“’S good, so good. Need more, fuck me,” He begged, his tongue too heavy for his mouth and sweat slicking his forehead and upper lip.

“I just need to make sure you’re ready, angel, remember your patience,” Yuta said, switching his focus back to opening Mark up. The two fingers went back in with no resistance at all, and as he scissored them open, he came up with an idea. He opened his fingers as wide as he could, his rim opening, and Yuta used that space to slither his tongue inside. Mark’s reaction was instant, his body jerking and groaning as Yuta’s tongue slithered up inside him. It slid in easily, slick and slender, and moved past where Yuta’s fingers were to see how deep he could go. A bit further up he reached the limit, the forks on his tongue moving in areas Mark’s never been touched before.

Mark was babbling, random words in different languages jumbling together and falling off his tongue, brain melted with pleasure. Mark could feel the way his tongue moved and slithered inside him, and feeling it expand slightly inside him to stretch him out even more. Inside he was wet and hot, and Yuta couldn’t wait to feel that on his cock instead of just his tongue.

Yuta retracted his tongue after it thrusted inside his hole a few more times, retuning to its normal size in his mouth before he pulled his fingers free too. His patience was worn thin, and he assumed Mark was stretched enough by now. So, Yuta sat up, eventually standing to pull his jeans down and off. He watched Mark, eyes taking in his full body flush, the distant look in his eyes, and the drying come on his stomach. He was slack, his legs still splayed open and inviting.

Mark blearily tracked his movements, watching as Yuta’s pants fell to the floor and he crawled back onto the bed. This time he pushed Mark’s legs up to his chest, body bent in half with ease. He leaned down to kiss Mark’s lips, languid and easy for Mark to keep up, before kissing his cheek.

“You ready, angel?” Yuta asked, needing to make sure his human was ready and willing.

Mark nodded, head bobbing so rapidly Yuta was worried he would pull a muscle. But he took that as an affirmative, before he grasped his own length and pushed it against Mark’s wet rim. Yuta groaned under his breath, body shuddering as he pushed and the muscle gave, the head of his cock popping into the wet heat of Mark’s body.

Mark groaned, head spinning at finally being filled. He looked up, seeing Yuta’s dark gaze as he inches himself into Mark. Yuta’s normally smug and confident appearance had changed, changed to a darker and more intense look, overcome with the need to fuck into Mark as soon as possible. His eyes were blood red, glowing with intensity and brows burrowed. Since his control is slipping, his horns have appeared as he’s focused on not fucking into Mark right away. His hands were gripping the back of Mark’s thighs, keeping them up and open. His fangs were digging into his bottom lip, drops of blood beading out and dripping onto Mark’s face and chest. When Yuta saw that he growled, head thrown back as he finally slipped in to the hilt, pelvis flush with Mark’s hips.

“Fuck,” Yuta gasped out, looking down at a fucked-out Mark, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and drool running down his face. It mixed with the random blood drops there, staining his skin a pretty pink on top of the red flush.

Yuta knew his dick was big, so he waited a moment for Mark to adjust. The head of his dick was pressing insistently against his prostate, the stimulation adding to the endless swirl of pleasure in Mark’s body. Mark was pretty much pinned, but his hands came up to stroke Yuta’s cheeks, one thumb lightly running over the dermal piercing on the top of his cheek there. Yuta leaned into the touch, not unlike a cat, and gazed at his human with a soft look.

“Ready for me, angel?” Yuta asked, and Mark nodded again, sighing out a _yes_ before Yuta moved. He pulled back slightly before moving back in, doing that for a moment before giving them both what they really want. Pulling back till the head is just shy of pulling out, Yuta slammed back in without warning. Mark groaned, his toes curling around Yuta’s shoulders as his hands moved to hold onto the horns on his head. The tight grip on his horns gave Mark slight control, keeping Yuta close to him as he gets fucked. The slick sound of Yuta fucking into him was heavenly, excess lube bubbling around his rim and dripping down onto the sheets.

That, paired with Mark’s leaking cock, was enough for this to be extremely messy. But Yuta loved messy, and it seemed that whatever Yuta liked, Mark liked as well. He moved onto hand from Mark’s thigh to his jaw, coaxing Mark’s mouth to drop open. It wasn’t hard, considering he was letting out a constant litany of moans, the sounds punched out of him on every thrust in.

Yuta lined himself up and spit down into Mark’s waiting mouth. Mark groaned, mouth closing to immediately swallow it, tongue lolling out in a silent plea for more. Yuta granted him that, spitting again into his mouth before using that same hand to clamp his jaw shut, making sure none of it spilled out. Mark groaned in his throat, swallowing again and squeezing his eyes shut as his prostate is constantly railed.

“How does it feel baby? Losing your virginity to a demon?” Yuta asked, unable to hold back the search for verbal validation from his human.

“Feels ‘s good, so big inside me, filling me up,” Mark trailed off, hands still gripping Yuta’s horns and body trying to move back against Yuta’s. Yuta moved back, Mark’s hands falling to his sides and Yuta moved his legs lay back down, spreading them like before around his hips. He pushed back into Mark, his body giving in easily and Yuta looks down and is glad he changed positions.

From here, he can see Mark’s flat stomach distend the more he pushes inside of him. The obvious bulge made Yuta groan, the grip he has on his control slipping, his claws growing back in and he can feel his tail threatening to reappear.

Somehow, this little human has caused Yuta to lose his control in every sense, and he can’t believe just how much of an effect he has on the demon.

Yuta stays pushed in to the hilt, hand gently grasping one of Mark’s and moving it to his abdomen. He pushes down on Mark’s hand, and he sees the moment Mark can feel his length inside of him from the outside.

“Oh my God, oh you’re so big, filling me up so well,” Mark murmured, eyes locked on where his and Yuta’s hands lay, wide and filled with amazement.

“Begging to your God, huh? I should be the only name coming from your mouth, baby boy,” Yuta growled, hand coming up to slice through Mark’s rucked-up shirt, cutting through it cleanly. It fell to the sides, Mark’s torso now bare and Yuta took in the familiar ring of love bites, visible by only him and Mark. He didn’t want anyone to see his claim yet, not before they came together like this.

His eyes zeroed in on the necklace around Mark’s neck, the cross having fallen to the side onto the sheets below. Yuta smiled before he started thrusting again, rocking into Mark’s body hard enough he started moving up the bed. As he did that, Yuta grabbed the offending cross beside Mark and ripped the chain clean off Mark’s neck, the clasp giving away easily from Yuta’s strength. Mark watched as Yuta closed his hand around the jewellery and it disintegrated, ashes falling onto Mark’s chest and Yuta’s hand following, holding Mark down and smudging the ashes into his skin. Mark couldn’t help but groan, finding that action so hot he couldn’t help but clamp down on the length inside of him.

Yuta dropped his head, groaning as he kept his hand on Mark’s chest, the other by Mark’s side to hold himself up. He watched as Mark’s stomach moved around the intrusion, and a quick look up showed that Mark was watching it too.

“You like that angel? Seeing me inside you, filling you up so well? Are you going to come for me too, want me to come on you as well?” Yuta smirked, his eyes never leaving Mark’s face and his body, never leaving their little bubble of heat and electricity.

“No- no do it inside, come inside me,” Mark whined, head thrashing side to side in his desperation.

Yuta hummed, thrusts slowing to slow and deep movements, head abusing Mark’s prostate constantly.

“Okay, since you’ve been so good, I’ll give you what you want,” Yuta settled, settling back onto his knees and sitting up straight, hands gripping Mark’s hips and nails leaving shallow scratches, before he set into the hardest and fastest pace he could. Mark’s reaction was instant, back bowing and hands clawing at the sheets by his sides. He kept whining, constant noises leaving his throat that spurred Yuta on. Yuta was grunting, fucking into Mark and constantly hitting his prostate. He thanked Hell his stamina was unlimited, not tiring as he used Mark’s hole like a fucktoy. Mark was close to coming, judging by the shaking of his thighs and the way his eyes and nose were scrunched up.

“Come for me, angel. Come on my cock,” Yuta egged him on, and with that, Mark came all over his chest, somehow spilling more than before onto the existing mess. Mark tightened around him, his hole sucking him in and Yuta groaned, knowing he was going to come soon as well.

Mark’s legs shakily wrapped around Yuta’s waist, heels digging into his lower back, eyes glazed and lips bitten red.

“Come inside, Yuta, breed me full,” Mark babbled, his body lax and pliant in Yuta’s hold. The demon couldn’t hold back now, his thrusts coming in faster but some faltered, eager to reach his peak and give his human what he wants.

With that, Yuta came, buried deep inside his heat and filling him up. What Yuta didn’t expect, however, was for Mark to groan, long and low for a few seconds, and squirt all over himself. The clear liquid shot out of his soft dick, pooling on his stomach and running down his sides. The sight was so hot Yuta felt his own dick pump Mark full of more come, his cock keeping Mark plugged full.

“Fuck, angel, that was so hot. Have you ever done that before?” Yuta asked, panting, hand coming up to wipe away the tear tracks on Mark’s cheeks.

“No, only Yuta,” Mark mumbled, already looking like he was going to pass out. Yuta’s sated but his possession flared, knowing that _he_ was the one to make Mark feel that good, and he felt smug knowing he was going to be the only one to ever do it.

“So good for me, Markie. You were so good,” Yuta praised, leaning down to kiss Mark’s slack mouth. It shifted the length inside of him, and some come leaked out and ran down.

“No, no, keep it in,” Mark whined, eyes now wide and pleading with Yuta, begging him to stay inside him.

“Okay baby, I won’t move,” Yuta said softly, wanting to chastise himself for bending so easily to what a human wants. But Mark wasn’t just any human. He was Yuta’s human.

Mark fell asleep like that, full and sated, breathing evening out as he drifted off, Yuta staring down at him with a soft smile.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, his brain took a few moments to recall what happened. That, and his body hurt like a mother fucker. But it was a good hurt, that’s for sure. He heard the shower running, and when he groaned as he attempted to move, it shut off and Yuta came running out, skin dripping as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Are you alright?” Yuta asked, eyes concerned, and Mark blinked in response.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Mark tried moving again to no avail, body protesting with every movement. Yuta came over and leaned down over him, kissing him deeply for a moment or two, body dripping wet onto Mark’s.

“I cleaned you up quickly last night, but I need to clean you properly, so come on,” Yuta said, arms coming up and sliding under Mark, lifting him easily and carrying him to the bathroom. From there, he set Mark down for a second to turn the water back on, and realised Mark probably couldn’t handle the temperature Yuta had it at. Setting it to something more human-friendly, he helped Mark stand in the shower.

Mark had stayed silent this whole time besides a few pained noises, but his eyes were wide as they watched Yuta. They were almost sparkling, his head tipped up to gaze at the demon as he lathered Mark’s body with soap.

His hands moved down to Mark’s backside, and Mark frowned as his body belatedly felt the pressure inside of him. He gave Yuta a curious look, who just smiled at him and pulled on the pressure inside of Mark.

Yuta had plugged Mark up, since last night he had whined in his sleep as Yuta was pulling out of him. So, Yuta procured a plug – demon powers really come in handy sometimes – and kept Mark full with Yuta’s come. Yuta’s come, which was now flowing from Mark’s gaping hole onto the shower floor. Mark grimaced, his face turning red as Yuta gently fingered the mess out of him. Except Yuta kept going, pumping his fingers long after Mark was clean. Mark grew hard embarrassingly quickly, body leaning onto the demon’s fully, bearing his weight as he finger-fucked Mark.

Mark groaned and tried to push back on the fingers.

They ended up having another quick fuck in the shower there, and then again in Mark’s bed, where Yuta could slip in easily since Mark was fucked open and wet. He found out Mark’s nipples are extremely sensitive just after he comes, and that he clenches down whenever Yuta bites them. By the time Jaemin was due to come home soon, Mark was covered in bruises and scratches, looking like he just got mauled, as Yuta lay with him on the bed. Mark was lying on his chest, head rising and falling with Yuta’s breath.

“I think you ruined sex for me with anyone else,” Mark grumbled, and Yuta chuckled, stroking Mark’s hair.

“Good, it should only be with me anyway,” Yuta agreed, his hands tightening around Mark’s body. Mark wiggled in his hold, sighing as he got comfortable again.

Mark was silent for a few beats before he spoke again,

“Do you think we can go another round before Jaemin gets back?”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make another part to this (with tentacles oooooooo) so if u liked this pls look out for that !!!! If u would like to, leave kudos and comments!!! Totally up to you but if you're up to this point then that's great too !!!!! If u wanna follow me for more rambling, u can:
> 
> twit: [@nakamotos_yuta](https://twitter.com/nakamotos_yuta)


End file.
